House of Return
by alice-in-wonderland-22
Summary: What if Nina already went to Anbis House but moved to America? rated T for Joy bashing. if you like Joy then don't read. Fabina, Amfie, Patrome & Miara
1. House of Familiar Faces

**I do not own HoA**

**This is Nina's POV only**

I looked at the massive building of Anubis House that I would be calling 'home' for all term. I opened the door letting out a huge breath to face five familiar faces of my four best friends and ex boyfriend. "Fabes, Trixie, Ambs, Alfie, Jerome. I can't believe you're really here. Fabes, I was wondering if we could pick up where we left off." I said. "Of course Neens." Fabien said kissing me. "Yay! Fabien and Nina are back together!" Amber said making me laugh.

"Seems you haven't changed at all Ambs." I said through my giggles. Jerome ruffled my hair. "Jerome!" I said in mock anger before bursting into a fit of laughter again. "Could you please introduce us to your friend." an Indian looking girl asked. "Oh, sorry Mara. This is our friend & Fabien's girlfriend Nina Martin. The two had to break up because Nina moved to America but she's back now and that's all that matters. Nina, I will make sure you're my room mate no matter what." Amber said determinedly.

"So Ambs, are you and Alfie still dating? And what about Trixie and Jerome?" I asked trying to get caught up on everything I had missed the past 2 years. "We're in the room you know!" Trixie and Jerome yelled at me. "I know." I said smirking. Wow, 2 years away & Jerome still rubbed off on me. "Yes my sweet Alfie is still mine and still holds my heart and Jerome & Trixie finally started dating." Ambs said to me.

"Wow Ambs. How about tomorrow we go shopping. I'll pay & you can get anything you want. That's in reason Ambs." I added quickly. Amber's face fell. "Besides, I need new clothes." I added. "Oh no." Trixie muttered. "What's wrong?" the girl named Mara asked.

"You know how it takes forever to get Amber out of a store." Trixie said. "Yes." the boy named Mick said. "When she's with Nina they wont come out until they have 100 bags of clothes from each store." Trixie answered. "Just for that Trixie, you're going to drive Ambs and I to every store & pay for all the clothes and accessories." I told Trixie smirking. "You're evil Neens." Trixie told me in mock anger.

" Aunt Trudy! Grandfather!" I yelled up the stairs. My grandfather who looked no older than 50 and my 35 year old aunt walked down the stairs. "Nina!" my aunt said enveloping me in a hug. "Hi Aunt Trudy. Ce mai faci? Nu am văzut-vă în doi ani. **[How are you? I haven't seen you in 2 years]**" I said in Romanian. "Dedek, kako ste? **[Grandfather, how are you?]**" I asked in Slovenian which we had made as the language for Grandfather's society.

"Dobro. **[Good]**" Grandfather answered. Grandfather Victor is a man of few words. I nodded once. "Bun. **[Good]**" Aunt Trudy answered. "What were you speaking?" the girl named Mara asked.

"Romanian & Slovenian." I answered. "Wait, are you Cousin Nina?" the girl named Mara asked. "Took you long enough." I answered my cousin as I smirked making everyone laugh. "Aunt Trudy, I think we know where I'll be staying." I said. "Come on. I know soon your closet will be as big as Amber's." Aunt Trudy said leading me up to a room half covered in pink that would soon also be covered in blue.

**a/n: I know Nina is ooc but she needs to be for this story to work**


	2. House of Joy House of Bitches

**I do not own HoA**

**After unpacking I quickly put on the school uniform and inserted bobby pins into my hair. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs then Ambs, Trixie, Alfie, Jerome, Fabes & I walked to school. My charm bracelet jingled against my thigh as I walked occasionally kissing Fabien. I then touched my Eye of Horus necklace. I was given the necklace because I was the Chosen One, meant to put together the Cup of Ankh and protect it. **

**Grandfather and his society had known from the day I was born and I would be assembling the Cup while I was here & try to keep it out of the hands of our worst enemy, Rufus Zeno. "Ambs, how do you survive this uniform?" I asked when we got to my locker. The school had been kind so on my right was Amber, Alfie, Patricia & Jerome while on my left was Fabien. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face none other than Joy Mercer, the she-devil in the flesh. "What do you want?" I asked bored not really caring what she wanted as Ambs and Trixie rolled their eyes with me.**

"**Martin what are you doing?" Joy asked as if it wasn't obvious. "Going to school, hanging with my best friends and standing next to my boyfriend. Didn't know you were such an airhead Mercer." I retorted. "You don't belong here." Joy said. "Go fuck yourself." I said holding up my middle finger. "Oh wait, you're too much of a slut for anyone to want to fuck you." I added, ducking as she swung to punch me. "Bitch." I muttered as we walked to French.**


	3. Important! Please Read!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph

Cleopatra Curtis

LouLouCullen

alice-in-wonderland-22


End file.
